The Game ch 6
by DC-Dominance
Summary: The sixth chapter to The Game. Rated M.


~Chapter Six~

Grimmjow now moves so that he's on the bottom. He lays on his back waiting for me to join him. I stand on my knees and moves so that I'm just overtop his member. His member stands straight up. He is beyond ready. I aim to go down. I slowly sink down so that my entrance stretches over his pride. My jaw drops and my eyes widen from the sheer pressure. I let out a squeal of pleasure. I go down the entire way. Then I slowly lift back up. This will hurt my legs for a while, but as long as Grimmjow gets some of the fun, I'll do it. I lift up just a little, only about an inch from the bottom of his member and lock my legs in place. Grimmjow immediately gets the idea and starts to pump his member into me. I moan one after the other. Over and over again as he pumps himself. He then grabs my hips and bolts harder. I now start to wail out in more and more pleasure. Louder and louder I get. Rougher and rougher he gets. And just for a small joke, Grimmjow starts to grind his hips to me.

I manage to laugh at the joke and say, "G-Grimmjow, how did you get to be this good? You are amazing at keeping me satisfied." I say while I bounce up and down from his movements. He smiles even wider.

"…Glad you're…enjoying this…so much." He pants. This is the first time I ever heard him out of breath. So it must mean that he's also enjoying this.

"You still didn't answer my question." I say to him breathing heavy.

"I didn't learn it from anywhere if that's what yer wonderin'. It just came to me. Kinda like instinct." He answers. Whatever. He's just good to begin with. He continues to bolt his hips harder and harder. I hear the slap of our skins echoing off the walls. I lean forward and place my hands on his chest. My hair drooping down as I lower my head as well. My hair barely touches his stomach. But it's enough to make him flinch. Then all of a sudden I hear a large clash. I snap my head to behind me to see what it was. All the color drains from my face. Aizen stands in the doorway with Gin standing behind him. Grimmjow sits up quickly to look over my shoulder. I hear him catch his breath.

"The hell do you want Aizen?" He snarls. "Don't stop Grimmjow." Is all he says. Shock flows onto Grimmjow's face.

"Huh?" He studders. Aizen steps forward into the room.

"Since you blocked my only way of watching you, it would seem that I will have to watch in person. Unless you would like to remove the sticky note, so that I can watch the normal way. But if you refuse to remove it, then I will stop by your room every day Grimmjow. This is all part of my game. And if you don't play by the rules, you will be eliminated. Either way, if you refuse or have the least points by the end of this week, the girl will be killed." Aizen explains clearly and calmly. Grimmjow's and my eyes widen as we catch the last sentence.

"So it is your choice Grimmjow. Either play by my rules or let her die." He says as he walks closer to the bed. I grow more hot and terrified. Grimmjow on the other hand is just frozen, staring at the approaching Aizen. Grimmjow doesn't know what to do. Should he finish what he started or stop and take a punishment for standing up to Aizen. And what's so special about Aizen? It's not like he rules this world…does he? Well since Grimmjow is showing no signs of movement for the next year, I might as well answer for him. I slowly lift up off his member and stand completely overtop him. I turn around and step off the bed. I go get a chair and drag it to the corner. I hop on the chair and reach for the sticky note. My fingers just reach the piece of paper. I pull it off and fold it in half. I get down off the chair and throw the sticky note away. Aizen watches every move I make. Grimmjow still sits there, then he turns his head to look at me. I give him a I'm-sorry-but-I-had-to-do-something look. Grimmjow glances down at his member then sighs. He puts it back where it belongs and stands up. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks over to me. He passes Aizen like he wasn't there. Aizen turns to look at me. He looks at me from head to toe and back.

"Wise decision." He tells me. I look away from his face and to the floor instead. Grimmjow looks at Aizen one more time, then put an arm around my waist and pulls me along with him.


End file.
